


Dragon Hunter

by madhlae



Series: Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Dragon Sherlock, Hunter John Watson, John Can Use Magic, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Set In 1700-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhlae/pseuds/madhlae
Summary: John is a hunter  or at least thats what the other hunters and towns folk think. John is at a pub and he see's a guy walk in with eyes like Ice. Only if John knew he was a Dragon before he started to Fancy him.DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING FROM SHOW/MOVIE/FANDOM OR ANYTHING FROM IT. I MENT NO HARM TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR.





	1. Chapter 1

John was going out in one of the pubs by his cabin, it was a bit of a walk away from where John lived. Since John lived alone deep in to the woods where no one would bother him.

But he was going to go out with some of his hunter friends. Wanting to take a break and just relax a bit for one night. All of his friends had said for years 'you need to relax a li'bit, dont be so uptight', but John did not think he was uptight. 

No, John was just trying to live his way through what they call a world or a life. With all the monsters and supernatural beings out in their world, you have to fight your way through life and survive.

Which was going to become more hard, since the dragon season had just begun. The dragon season was when the dragon's come out from hiding in their caves or nest's to hunt for anything or the just cases destruction.

Dragon's were one of the most powerful beings in the world, every thing about them had great magic in it. From their teeth to their scales that sheds off every week, can be used to cast and spell one wanted.

But become their so powerful no one has ever got their hand on a dragon, There were only tales of someone getting one and using them for their own good. But they were just tales or thats what John thoght.

Even if his mother was a witch and a very powerful one, John did not believe the tales about the Dragons magical bodys. John would have to see it to believe it, his mother had taught him to not believe in everything you hear.

But you must always believe your sight for it is the only was you can see the truth in the world. For John that could not be more true, because he was born with The Sight or thats what his mother would call it. 

People that are born with The Sight can tell if anything is supernatural, from monster in human skin to shap shifters. If it has any supernatural in it John will see it right away. 

If something or someone has any kind of supernatural in them John can see it come off them in colors. No one with The Sight could never find out why they saw it in colors or what they meant. 

But they would flow right after a person or thing, leaving a trail behind them that would last for weeks. If someone was to ask John what it looked like when he saw the light of colors, he would sait it was like someone standing in front of the sun.

But no one would ask that since no one knows he has The Sight and John wanted to keep it that way. Sure people knew he could do a bit of magic because of his mother or at least they thought he could only do a little bit.

But John wanted no one to know that he had The Sight. People with The Sight were thought to be treasure that no one else could have. What do most people do when someone had treasure?. They try to steal it and use it for their own good and that's what happens to people with The Sight.

Others want to take them and use them for their own selfish wants, they kidnap them and make them do what they want. Even if that meant torture, all people ever want is to think about themselves.

No one cared what they did the people with The Sight as long as they got what they wanted. There was laws set out to protect people like John, but when people find out theres a Sight a live. Theres just not enough time for any of the Queens men to help them of protect them. 

Even if you lived right by the castle, people would still get them and torture them till they were killed, just like all the rest of The Sight's. Most were killed by people or some supernatural thing and the rest were smart to hide and tell no one what they really were. 

John was sitting on one of the chairs in the pub, drinking some rum not really paying attention to his friends. John was mostly there for the drinks, needing something to calm him down a bit and make him relax. 

John was lookingbat the door, not knowing why he just was looking at it because he was bored. When a tall and pale man walked in to the pub, wearing a black dress that went down to the floor. 

He had black curls that looked like they were soft as feathers, he wasfar to skinny and the black dress only made him look smaler. More fragile and weak, he looked like he was looking for someone to protect him.

John felt like his heart had just ben shot with one of cupids love arrows, but there was one problem. Which was there was and icey blue light on him and leaving a path were he walked.

"Damn, why did you have to fall for a supernatural creature John" John was thinking, but he was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw his eyes, they were dragon eyes. To the rest of the people they looked normal, vut to John he could see right past his fake human eyes on his human form and see his realy ones.


	2. Chapter 2

John watches him walk to the bar side and see's him get some wine to drink. John cant help but get a bit turned on when he see's him drink the wine from the mug. Seeing his perfect pink lips open wide and drink the liquid or when some drips down his chin and he licks it up with his tongue. 

Good god, John wished he could have those perfect lips wrapped around something else. He watches him as he walks to one of the empty seats in the corner of the pub. He sat down in an empty seat by a rather big fellow that John knew, he was rather a big asshole and no one liked him.

He was said to have raped many woman and men, not caring as long as he got his fix or release. But sadly he was a strong fighter and one of the villages main hunters. So they could not do really anything about him, since they needed him to kill off anything supernatural that tried to kill the village.

Many people in the village wished he would just die already, so wanted to kill him not caring if they needed him. Most just wanted him gone for good, so the village would not have to worry about him hurting their familys. 

John could see he was drunk and had no clue what was going on. John also saw that he was eyeing the dragon and John knew that look it was the look he saw right before he raped one of his close friends and had killed her.

John is filled with anger not wanting any harm to come to the boy, even though he was a dragon. No one should be put through that kind of pain, not even a supernatural being.

John watches as the hunter starts to rub him self up on the boy and trys to get him to come back to his shack. But the boy pushes him off and tells him over and over to "Piss Off". So John takes that as a good sigh that he clearly did not want that hunter. 

But then again that might just anger the hunter even more and make him beat the boy to a pulp. John then see's the hunter grab on to the boys arm and pull his hand to his crouch. The boy grabs the hunters drink and threw it in his face, then he ran out of the pub. It did not take long for the large hunter to run after him for revenge. 

Which them made John run after them, trying to see where they had gone. John heard them running out north, so John ran as fast as he could. John only could see them a little but he saw the the boy was far a head the hunter.

So he might get away John thought, till he tripped on a rock and hit his head. The hunter jumped on him and hit his head again on the rock. The boy tried to get him off, but with little luck he was not able to. 

John was not sure why he was not turning in to a dragon and killing him. But as John got closer he saw how much blood was coming from his head. There were tales if you crack or hit a dragon's skull hard enough it would stun them and John guessed they were not tales.

John looks for a vantage poing to hit the other hunter from, he sees a tree branch the was low enough for him to use and jump on the others back. John rand up to the tree and used all his power and shot himself on to the other hunters back. John pulls out his knife and cuts his throat, it toke him cutting it 3 times for him to fully die.

John pushed him off of the boy and checked if he was ok, his eyes were barly open and John could see fear in his eyes. John runs his hand over his curls and shushed him softly trying to calm him down a bit. He slowly did calm down, but John needed to get him out of there so he could tend to his cuts and head.

John slowly wraps the boys arms around his shoulder and picks him up. He made a soft whine when John picked him up, he probably has no clue whag was going on. John uses his magic to teleport then back to his cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

John had symbols all around his property that make it so where not dragon can get in or out with out his say so, He also had more symbols that hides his property from anyone or thing. So only he can see it and who he wants to see it. 

Then theres were also symbol thats made it where if there was a supernatural being on his land, that makes it to where they can talk to them or do anything to tell the rest of their pack. There were also ones the would make it so thay wont be able to find them.

So John knew the boy would be safe at his cabit till he was fully healed. Once Joh got there he toke the boy to his supernatural prison room. He laid him on the bed, the only reason John toke him in there was because he knew the boy would try a hurt him when John would clean to cuts and tend to his head.

So John had to make sure he could keep him still and not hurt John, so John coukd help the boy. John gets clean water and turns on all the candles in the room for light with his magic. John had to put the chains on the boy so he would not buck and hit John. 

John chained his wrist and feet to the wood bed, making sure he added new symbols so it would hole the dragon and he could not get out of the chains. John goes to clean the blood off of his head, the boy lets out a pain full scream and trys to hit John to make him stop.

But he was not able to do so since the chains held him down to the bed. John trys to calm the boy with softly rubbing his arm and shoulder, it would calm him sightly. But once John went to cleaning again he would cry out in pain.

John had to put him under with a sleeping sleep so he could clean the rest of his head and so he would not be in any pain. Once John was done with cleaning and wrapping his head John went to look over his body.

John saw that his dress was ripped from the bottom to above hit stomach. John could see that he had cuts all up and down his legs and his stomach as well. Once John was done with cleaning all his cuts he toke off the dress and got the boy one of his shirts to sleep in.

John saw how bit his shirt was on the skinny boy, John puts his supplies up and goes get a blanket and a straw filled pillow for him. John puts the blanket over him slowly and puts the pillow under his head. Not wanting to wake him, after John was done he closes the door and locks it like he normally does.

John goes to his room and gets ready for sleep, not knowing what he was going to do with the dragon. John could ask it questions and study it, see which tales were true avout the dragon's. But mainly John wanted to make sure he was ok and that he would heal nicely.

Plus John had always wanted to see and touch real dragon wings, so this might be his chance to do so. John lays down and closes his eyes falling a sleep rather quickly. The last think he thought before he fell asleep was how beautiful the boys body looked in the light of the candles.


	4. Chapter 4

John wakes up to a loud thumping sound, he gets up and walks out of his room. The sound was coming from the room he put the Dragon in. John walks over to it and opens the little peep door he had on the door. The little peep door was for him to look in and see if they were hurt or if they were sleeping.

John see's him hitting his head against the bed and wall, then hitting the chains against the wall as well. John bet he was having some kind of nightmare. So he opens the door and walks in, he lights the candles in the room so he could see better.

The Dragon kept hitting himself against the wall, but this time he hit himself harder against the stone wall. John moves over to him and puts his gand on his head stopping him from hitting himself.

“Hey wake up now.” John said, lightly rubbing his finger against his cheek.

The Dragon whines out and trys to hit himself again, but John stops him. John sighs, he seemed to be in a deep sleep and whatever he was dreaming about was scaring him badly. John moves to get a pillow and puts in between him and the wall.

John then moves to go get a calming potion for him. John runs to his storage room where he keeps them all. He gets the small bottle and heads back to the Dragon. Once he was back he saw that the Dragon was now holding on to the pillow for dear life.

He seemed to stop hitting himself, so John walked over and sag down on the edge of the bed. He lays his hand on his head a softly rubs the curls on top of his head. John then moves his hand on his shoulder and softly shacks him to wake him up.

“Hey wake up.” John whispers softly hoping it would help him calm down just a little bit.

The Dragon opens his eyes, his eye was blurry and was having trouble seeing where he was. He grabs the pillow tighter and whines out, his body hurt and his mind was going to fast making everything worse.

“Shh, I know it's ok.” He heard a deep voice and he was not sure if it was the same person as before or not.

He move and claws at the air, not sure if he was hitting whoever was there. John moves back and grabs the calming potion. He takes off the lid and puts a drop on the palm of his hand. John whispers the spell and blows it to him.

The potion turns in to smoke and flows few the air over to the Dragon. He breathes it in and calms down. He feels a sense of calming coolness all over his body.

He lays his hands back down on the bed and closes his eyes again. He wines softly and holds on to the pillow. John moves over to him and sits back down.

“Where does it hurt?.” John asks, moving his hand to the Dragon's back. He just whines and says

“Everywhere”

“Ok, you just sleep a little and in the morning I will get you something for your pain.” John said, moving his hand a round on his lower back.

John gets up and goes to make an potion that would be strong enough for a Dragon. John had no clue why he did not just heal himself, but then again he had no clue if a Dragon could heal themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

John had stayed up the rest of the night looking through his books and spell books that he had made. Trying to find something that would help with the Dragon's pain. In the end John gave up looking and started to throw random things together hoping he would find something by morning. 

And after some hours and a few exploding potions, which filled the room with thick black smoke. John thought he found just the right potion for his pain. Before John goes back in the room he goes and makes some bread and broth for him to eat. John hears the chains moving around as he walks to the door, so he must be awake.

John opens the door and trys not to drop the tray of broth and bread on the floor. John see the Dragon had pulled on one of his wrist so hard it was bleeding and was cut open. He sighs and goes to get a cloth and the potion, he hoped would make him feel better. 

John slowly walks over to him and sits down next to his waist. When he sat down the Dragon trys to move away from him. Which made his wrist even worse. Now John could see the bruises on the other and on the cut wrist.

“Hey, now theres no need for that ok.” John said, moving to look at his wrist. But the Dragon just jumps at him and trys to move away from him.

John moves to touch his wrist, but the Dragon goes to claw him and bites at him. John see's hes showing his true eyes and flashing his teeth at him. John knew he was trying to scare John off, but since he had been a hunter for all these years nearly nothing scares him anymore.

John gets up and goes to get a calming potion for him. Once he got it he drops one single drop oh his head. It lands on his forehead and turns his whole body a light glowing blue for a few seconds. He then calms down and lays there closing his eyes. 

John can see he must have been tired, but was trying to hide it from him. John sits down next ro him and takes off the cuff. He slowly cleans the cuts, trying not to hurt him anymore then he already was at the moment. Every so often he would whine and slowly try to move, but all it toke to calm him down was soft and gentle works. Along with some slow and gentle stomach and shoulder rubs.

“There all done, now don't you feel so much better?.” John asked, moving his hand slowly to his stomach and lightly rubbing it.

The Dragon softly nods, trying to keep his eys open, so he could look at John clearly. 

“You must be tired?.” He asked.

“Yes” The Dragon said, in a small and quite voice.

“Then why dont you get some sleep and you can eat later.” He said, petting his curls softly.

The Dragon eyes shot open and he started to shake his head. “N-no, can't sleep.” 

“Shhh, yes you can I will protect you and when you are nice and calm we can talk.” John said, slowly shushing him to sleep, by running his fingers through his curls and down his neck.

John leaves his hands uncuffed not wanting him to hurt himself even more. John was sure that the Dragon was not going to hurt him. From what he could see he was just as shaken up about what happened as John was.


	6. Chapter 6

John had moved over to a chair while the Dragon slept, he kept a close eye on him. Not sure if he was going to have another nightmare like dream. Or if he was going to wake up and start going crazy. Either way John had some spells and potions with him if he had to use them.

John was about to go and get his paper and pencil to draw the Dragon, since he did not know when he would see another Dragon and when he was going to see someone that beautiful. But the Dragon moans out and starts turning over away from the wall and towards John. He opens his eyes, blinking a few times not really being able to see much of anything but blurs.

“Uh” He trys to growl at John, but when he tried he realized how thirty he was and how bad he needed water. One of his hands move up and grabs at his throat, hoping the man he remembers from before was there and might take pity on him and give him some water.

“Are you thirty?.” John asked, as he watched the other grab at his throat. John moved to get the cup of water he had there from earlier. He picks it up and slowly moves over to the Dragon, making sure he was not going to try anything.

The Dragon nods his best, sighing out hoping he was going to give him something. He closes his eyes not sure of what to do since he could no see properly. But not only could he not see he had no clue if he was with the one that got the lucky blow to his head or if he was with some random stranger that wanted him for his powers. All he knew was he could not get out in this state he would have to wait till he could get out.

John sits down next to him and slowly sets the cup down on the bed that was not covered in the padding that John had made. “I'm going to have to lift you up, so dont try and move away ok. I cant have you choking on the water. John said, moving slowly to put his arm around his back.

The Dragon understood that he was going to have to touch him if he was to get water. But not why he did not want him to choke. He was having a hard time as to why he was worried about him choking. Did it matter to him if he choked?. Or was he trying to make him believe he was on his side and then hurt him to humiliate him. He was just not sure and his head hurt to much to think or figure it out.

 

John slowly moves him up and rest him on his chest, making sure he did not fall off the bed and hurt himself. John moves his hands around his stomach so he could have something to hold on to. He the picks up the water and moves it to his lips and softly says. “Drink slowly ok, theres no need to rush I can give you more when you're done with this cup ok.”

But the Dragon did not hear a word that he said, he was to deep in trying to get water and thinking he would not get anymore. So he trys to down the cup in one go spilling it all over him and John in the process. John had pulled the cup away after half of it was spilled on them both. “Hey did you not hear what I just said.” John said, only getting a sad moan out of the other. 

The Dragon had grabbed on to his shirt tightly, not wanting the water to be pulled away from him so fast. His head then falls on to Johns shoulder, as he wines more and rubs his head on his neck in hopes of getting more water. 

John had felt bad, the Dragon was clearly just thirty and wanted water, so he pulled the cup back up to him. “Can you slow down with drinking the water?.” John asked, moving his head back up, so he could try and drink some more water. That time the Dragon heard him, so he nods and waits for the water to be held up for him. 

John holds up the water and watches as he drinks as slow as he could. Once the water was gone the Dragon moans again, sad that it was gone and wanting more. John sets the cup down and puts his hand on the Dragons head in an attempt to calm him down. 

“Don't worry in a bit I will get you some more water. But right now hout about you sleep a little bit more and we can see how you hand the water you just had.” John said, lightly rubbing his curls and softly rocking him back and forth a bit. He softly nod in hoping it would be better to do what he said so he could get more water. 

Once John felt the nod he move to lay the Dragon back down slowly and softly. Once he had him back down, he got up and got another pillow for him. He lays it down right by his hands, so he could grab it and move it where he wanted it. He slowly grabs in and pulls it to his chest only holding it and closing his eyes, hoping he would be able to fall asleep so he could get more water.

 


End file.
